Warning! Baka Ranger In Action!
by Aditya Hikari Nakagawa
Summary: Fanfict kali ini tentang BAKA RANGER..Baka Ranger sebenernya benar-benar ada dan gua sendiri adalah personil Baka Ranger bhahahahahha! *megangin perut, ketawa ala pahlawan bertopeng* tapi dalam fanfict ini ceritanya gua karang sendiri..enjoy it!   b


Studio 1 Baka TV, Depok kota yang adem ayem menurut mitos. Terkadang mitos berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Terlihat sesosok pria dengan tinggi 165cm yang mengenakan jas sedang merapikan dasi sambil duduk di kursi studio.

"Ayo bal, siap..3..2..1 Action!" seru sang sutradara dengan toa yang baru dicolong di masjid sebelah.

Lampu studio dihidupkan. Layar dinyalakan. Para kru kameraman Baka TV sibuk menyorot penonton dan si Iqbal sana-sini.

"Yakk kembali lagi bersama Iqbal sang pria tampan dari Pengasinan dalam acara Iqbal..show..show..show!" suaranya membahana satu studio dan cukup membuat efek para penonton teriak histeris diiringi dengan musik standar ala acara talk show di stasiun TV yang dimainkan oleh band yang sudah lama bergelut di acara itu tapi mereka jarang disorot, mereka hanya disorot ketika mau Commercial Break atau ketika acara mau dimulai tapi mereka melaksanakan tugas mereka tanpa mengeluh, memang seorang yang setia pada kerjaan.

"Kali ini saya akan menghadirkan bintang tamu yang sangat fenomenal, yang sangat hebat, yang sangat gila, yang sangat aahhh." Seru Iqbal sang pembawa acara yang mengaku tampan. "Kita sambut…BAKA RANGER!" lanjutnya berdiri sambil tepuk tangan tak lupa melemparkan senyum seakan dia yang jadi bintang tamu.

Musik ala mission impossible pun bergema, muncul lah sesosok delapan orang yang memakai kostum standar power ranger dari balik layar yang bisa kebelah dua. Delapan sosok itu pun berbaris rapih menuju kursi panas dengan kompak.

"Iyah, selamat malam Baka Ranger.." ucap Iqbal terheran-heran melihat penampilan Baka Ranger barusan yang seperti bebek pas lagi pulang, mau masuk kandang.

"Ya, selamat malam." Jawab sang Ranger Merah dengan lantang ala Kapolsek.

"Anda ini sekarang sedang fenomenal sekali ya…" Tanya Iqbal yang kemudian dipotong. "Maaf, lebih tepatnya 'Kalian' bukan 'Anda', lagipula harusnya anda mempersilahkan kami memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.." protes Ranger Merah sang ketua.

"Hm ya baiklah kalau begitu..yakk pemirsa kita akan melihat Baka Ranger memperkenalkan diri." Seru Iqbal.

Lalu dengan sigap ke delapan Baka Ranger itu pun lari ke depan panggung dan berpose ekstrem nan eksotis.

"Dari sebelah kanan!" seru sang Ranger Merah sambil menunjuk ke rekan satu teamnya yang paling kanan.

"Aku Ranger Hitam!" seru sang Ranger Hitam berdiri dengan posisi kaki kanan diletakkan di dengkul kaki kiri serta tangan kanan keatas dan tangan kiri memegang pinggangnya, persis kayak posenya Uut Permatasari kalo lagi goyang. Kemudian Crew Lightning dengan sigap memeriahkan pose mereka dengan lampu yang bergoyang kesana kemari yang terkadang membuat pusing penonton.

"Aku Ranger Kuning!" seru sang Ranger Kuning seperti pose orang mau memanah (emangnya mau manah siapa mbak?)

"Aku Ranger Pink!" seru sang Ranger Pink dengan pose kayang. "Itu selangkangannya ga sakit apa?" bisik seorang penonton yang bertanya kepada penonton di sebelahnya.

"Aku Ranger Hijau!" seru sang Ranger Hijau dengan pose Belah Duren nya Jupe.

"Aku Ranger Biru!" seru sang Ranger Biru dengan pose Hot cengkraman Harimau ala wanita remang-remang.

"Aku Ranger Ungu!" seru sang Ranger Ungu dengan pose memegang pedang padahal ga ada pedang.

"Aku Ranger Putih!" seru sang Ranger Putih dengan pose hamper sama dengan Ranger Hitam Cuma bedanya dia kaki kirinya ditaro di kaki kanannya dan tangan kirinya keatas membentuk leher bangau.

"Dan aku adalah Ranger Merah!" seru sang Ranger Merah salto ke tengah dan kuda-kuda plus tangan yang melebar ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Perkenalan mereka yang esktrem, eksotic nan bodoh itu pun selesai dan diakhiri suara musik "Jrengg!".

"Wow, sebuah perkenalan yang sangat menarik ya Baka Ranger." Ucap Iqbal terheran-heran melihat kebodohan super hero yang sedang fenomenal ini, dibenaknya ia ingin menanyakan apakah mereka benar-benar super hero tapi dia urungkan dengan hati ikhlas. Kemudian mereka pun duduk kembali dengan rapih dan sigap pula. Iqbal melihat daftar pertanyaan yang sudah dia pegang.

"Hm Baka Ranger, pemirsa semua ingin tau nih, sebenarnya apakah kalian mau membuka topeng kalian di acara ini? Karena tentu saja para pemirsa ingin tahu seperti apa wajah super hero ini." Tanya si Iqbal.

"Anda ingin melihat wajah kami?" Tanya sang Ranger Merah sambil melihat ke arah penonton, penonton pun mengangguk dan meneriakkan "Buka..buka..buka.." (kayak nyuruh buka apaan aja). lalu Ranger Merah membuka Topengnya. Sambil menggeraikan rambut panjangnya dia pun menunjukan mukanya yang dibilang cantik sih engga tapi jelek juga engga.

"Ternyata anda wanita ya?" Tanya Iqbal keheranan. Kemudian disusul dengan Ranger Hitam yang membuka aibnya (ralat: maksudnya topengnya), nampaklah sosok wanita (Cewe lagi?) dengan rambut pendek. Si Iqbal pun kaget. Sebelum dia bertanya semua Baka Ranger segera membuka topengnya.

Dari balik topeng Ranger Kuning ada sesosok wanita putih dengan rambut panjang yang belah pantat, dia pun menggeraikan rambutnya seperti salah satu iklan Helm SNI. Dari balik topeng Ranger Pink muncul seorang Pria dengan rambut cepak rapih dan muka agak sedikit jerawatan mungkin karena sering menggunakan motor. Dari balik topeng Ranger Hijau muncul sesosok wanita dengan wajah agak sedikit chubby (kali ini agak kalem, gak kayak yang laen, lebay!). Dari balik topeng Ranger Ungu muncul sesosok Pria dengan rambut gondrong, pada suatu Koran dia mengaku mirip Kim Hyun Joong tapi nyatanya jauh banget sama Kim Hyun Joong. Dari balik topeng Ranger Putih muncul sesosok pria dengan rambut berombak plus kacamata yang membuatnya jadi matching. Iqbal sang pembawa acara kaget bukan kepayang.

"Loh..Baka Ranger, pertanyaan pertama..biasanya di Power Ranger yang menjadi Ranger Merah, Kuning, Biru, dan Hijau adalah laki-laki tapi kenapa ini wanita? Bisa anda jelaskan." Tanya Iqbal sambil memberikan Microphonenya ke Ranger Merah. Ranger Merah pun mengambil Microphonenya dengan cepat kayak orang lagi kebelet boker.

"Ya, jadi kami ini mengusung tema yang beda daripada yang lain, jadi kami memilih formasi seperti ini. Dan jangan salah, walaupun ada personil wanita tapi mereka ini sebenarnya laki-laki, hanya cashing aja yang wanita..mau liat?" ucap sang Ranger Merah dengan suara lantang hasil dari latihannya bertahun-tahun mengikuti padus sambil mencoba membuka retsleting celananya. "Eh…eeee…jangan. Tidak perlu." Ucap Iqbal sambil menahan kelakuan Ranger Merah yang diluar dugaan.

"Pertanyaan kedua..Kenapa memilih nama Baka Ranger?" Tanya Iqbal sambil mengelap keringat. Kemudian dia melihat Ranger Merah memberikan Microphonenya ke Ranger Ungu.

"Ya, jadi kami memilih Baka Ranger karena ini semua awalnya dulu kita waktu SMA kerjaanya ngobrak-ngabrik kantin sekolah, teriak seperti orang gila, dan waktu promosi eskskul Japanese club di SMA kami, kami teriak kayak orang bodoh di bawah pohon rambutan, jadi itu lah alasan kami memilih nama Baka Ranger." Ucap Ranger Ungu dengan pede kayak orang abis menang togel semalem.

"Ohh begitu, tepuk tangan dulu dong untuk Baka Ranger." Ucap Iqbal sambil mengajak penonton tepuk tangan, kameraman pun sibuk menyoroti penonton yang tepuk tangan.

"Pertanyaan ketiga..Sebenarnya siapa sih nama asli kalian?" lanjut Iqbal sambil merubah posisi duduknya yang emang daritadi keliatan ga pewe.

"Nama asli kami? Bagaimana ketua?" Tanya sang Ranger Hitam sambil melihat kearah Ranger Merah sang ketua. Ranger Merah pun mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia setuju untuk memberi tahu nama asli mereka.

"Yakk Ranger Hitam bernama Jeje..kemudian Ranger Kuning bernama Bona..kemudian Ranger Hijau bernama Gandes..kemudian Ranger Putih bernama Maul..kemudian Ranger Ungu yang mengaku tertarik dengan warna ungu karena warna janda bernama Adit..kemudian Ranger Biru bernama Bibin..dan yang terakhir saya Ranger Merah bernama Mutte." Begitulah cara mereka memperkenalkan nama asli mereka yang diiringi teriakan histeris dari penonton yang mulai ketularan virus baka.

"Hmm begitu ya..Baka Ranger..sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian lakukan sampai bisa menjadi fenomenal seperti sekarang ini?" lanjut Iqbal membacakan pertanyaan ke empat.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu.." ucap sang Ranger Merah sambil melihat keatas.

^^Flashback mode on^^

"tinininitt…tinininitt..tinininitt.." terdengar suara alarm jam digital yang difungsikan sebagai alarm tanda bahaya. Terlihat Baka Ranger dengan sigap berkumpul di markasnya. "Ada kejadian di Taman Lawang..ayo segera ke TKP.." ucap sang Ranger Hitam lalu mereka pun langsung berlari (dengan rapih tentunya) ke arah Helikopter milik team SAR yang di sewa dua bulan lalu..

Taman Lawang

"Bagaimana ini? Para banci banyak yang lari pak? Menangkap mereka lebih susah dibandingkan menangkap ikan di akuarium." ucap seorang petugas Kamtib yang sudah ngos-ngosan karena efek samping dari mengejar banci yang rata-rata memiliki lari cepat karena memiliki dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh.

"Lihat itu!" teriak seorang ibu-ibu yang lagi nonton di pinggir jalan sambil melihat ke helicopter yang bertuliskan 'SAR' yang dicoret dan diganti dengan tulisan 'BR'. Lalu tampak sesosok delapan orang yang mengaku super hero meloncat kebawah dengan pose orang seperti terjun payung, mereka yang dibawah tidak tahu kalau Baka Ranger yang lagi sok-sokan muncul seperti itu sedang panik karena mereka lupa bawa parasut saking keburu-keburunya. Alhasil mereka berdelapan jatuh ke pohon rambutan yang ditanam pak RT setempat tujuh tahun lalu dengan harapan dia bisa menikmati buahnya tapi nyatanya kini pohonnya hancur karena tingkah delapan orang bodoh yang sok-sokan.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya sang petugas Kamtib yang terheran-heran melihat mereka (ingat: setiap orang yang melihat penampilan Baka Ranger selalu terheran-heran, jarang bahkan tidak ada yang menganggap mereka keren, paling hanya orang baka pula yang menganggap mereka keren).

"Kami adalah Baka Ranger! Siap memberantas BANCI!" teriak Baka Ranger dengan sigap (sebenernya sih mereka Cuma jaga image aja mengingat kemunculannya tadi gagal). "Dimana bancinya pak?" Tanya Ranger Merah ke petugas Kamtib barusan. Lalu petugas Kamtib pun menunjuk ke arah segerombolan banci yang lari seraya berteriak "..Ayoo..tangkepp ekeeeuuu…". Tiba-tiba Ranger Pink berlari mengikuti gerombolan banci itu (notes: Ranger Pink adalah mantan banci taman lawang yang menjadi lelaki karena didikan Baka Ranger) seraya berteriak "..Eeeeiiii tungguu akkkyuuuu…aauuuu.." Ranger Pink pun berlari dengan gaya kemayu-kemayu khas banci kalo lagi lari, ga tau gimana banci lari? Coba aja ke kantor Kamtib terdekat lalu ikuti mereka saat sedang melaksanakan rajia, niscaya kalian akan tau betapa cepatnya lari banci.

"Heii Ranger Pink..sedang apa kau mengikuti mereka?" teriak Ranger Ungu. "Aku..Aku..Ahhhhh.." jawab sang Ranger Pink sambil berlari dengan gaya banci plus berlinang air mata. "..Sudah..Sudah jangan menangis..cupp…cupp." ucap Ranger Kuning yang memang penyayang seraya mengusap air mata sang Ranger Pink. "Teman-teman ayo kita tangkap banci itu!" ajak Ranger Merah dan akhirnya mereka berlari mengejar gerombolan banci yang lari dengan berisik teriakkan ala banci yang memekkakan telinga. Adegan kejar-kejaran pun berlangsung seru! Di sebuah pengkolan (Pengkolan dalam bahasa gamblangnya pertigaan) ada seorang banci yang terjatuh karena dia kepeleset kulit pisang yang kebetulan dilempar sama anak kecil. Tidak lama kemudian TIGA orang temannya menolong dia dan dia pun segera meneruskan perjuangannya untuk lari dari sergapan Baka Ranger (Fakta: Banci atau Waria memiliki sifat yang sangat peduli terhadap sesama lebih besar daripada orang normal). Kemudian mereka tiba di jalan buntu. "Nahhh..Para Banci..mau lari kemana kalian?" ucap Baka Ranger kompak karena tadi pas lagi adegan kejar-kejaran udah di skenarioin akan ngomong gitu kalo bancinya ketangkep.

"Tidakkk…Jangaaaannn! AAhhhhhh.." teriak para banci sambil jongkok. "DIIAAAMMM!" Seru Ranger Hitam. "Ahh tidak jangan tangkap kami, malu sama bapak ibu di kampung.." teriak salah satu banci yang mengaku bernama Secillya padahal nama aslinya Joko. "Ringkus mereka!" Perintah Ranger Merah. Dan akhirnya para gerombolan banci itu pun teringkus. Dan akhirnya mereka dibawa sang Kamtib.

^^Kembali ke masa kini^^

"Jadi begitu ceritanya.." cerita sang Ranger Putih dengan mulut berbusa. "..Tinininiit..tininiitt..tinininittt.." alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi. Baka Ranger pun langsung berdiri dengan rapih. "Kami harus pergi dulu.." teriak mereka lalu mereka pergi dengan Jetpack yang sudah terpakai dan menerobos atap studio dan penonton pun bertepuk tangan dengan kagum.


End file.
